Mementos
by StripyGirl
Summary: In which Ahri remembers one of her most treasured memories. Warning: OOCness, mature content, a bit of BDSM, nothing really explicit but just so you know.


**Just a brief A/N before we start. This is my first fanfic in years and I'm quite happy with the results. I know that both Thresh and Ahri (especially the former) may be OOC (maybe too OOC). Some people like it, some people don't. This was thought as an excerpt of a larger story in which this change of behaviour would be explained but I'll just upload this for now. Maybe, in due time, I'll write something with more details, who knows? Enjoy **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mementos.<strong>

What happened that night still brings a smile to my face.

It happened a long time ago, some months after we met. I hadn't absorbed any essences for a few days and I wanted to… feed. However, after the events from the night before, I couldn't fathom looking for another one but him. You see, Thresh wasn't the one to go around boasting his feelings. In fact, most beings didn't even know the Warden could hold any other feeling aside from joy from inflicting pain and torturing his wards. He hadn't said a word to me. I was, in fact, the only one that didn't know about his true intentions towards me. He had planned it like that, of course, because (being un undead) he couldn't risk our close friendship for a _maybe,_ for that possibility of experimenting that what he now craved the most: _love._ Yes, Thresh, the Chain Warden was in love with me, but he didn't want me to know it. He was afraid that I couldn't return or that I would be forced to return his feelings, condemning my soul in one or more ways. He had promised that he wouldn't hurt me, and that what he most desired was to make me happy and had made his duty to protect me from any harm. However, no one knew what he would be capable of doing (or not doing) if the occasion arisen, either if I returned or not that hidden love.

We had been friends for what seemed an eternity made of six or seven months. In that time, he had hurt me on two occasions. Both of them were misunderstandings. Both of them were essentially my fault. But I was a fool and he was too deeply in love to forgive himself. So, after what seemed a shower of gifts and kind gestures that would never end, my curiosity finally got the best of me.

"Why is it that you do all this, Thresh? You didn't have to do this in order for me to forgive you… I don't understand."

"My dear, you know I can't hide anything from you. You know very well that I want only what's best for you and to make you happy. However, the answer to your question is one that you must find for yourself. No one shall tell you, not even I, for it's the answer to everything."

Then it hit me. In the middle of the night, after hours of trying to sleep in what he called 'my room' at his place, it hit me. He was in love with me. And I… I was in love with him.

I don't know when it happened or how. It just did. After months of being cared for and sharing meals, conversations, thick and thin, I had fallen for him. But being what I was made it hard to realize that.

I had trapped countless men and women, seducing them to steal their essences, but not one I had experienced what it was like to feel loved. I was feared and I was cherished, but loved? Not quite. People desired me for carnal reasons, nothing more. Thresh had been the first to notice I liked strawberries, for example, and I had been the one to start the process of helping him recover the memories he had lost. We complemented each other and we could relate to each other. We may have had different methods, but our jobs didn't differ that much. Nor did our relationship with those among us. People feared him because he inflicted pain. People feared me because I would seduce them to death. I would be desired, but it was a shallow feeling and, in the end, I felt as lonely as he did in the afterlife in the Isles.

And we get back to where this started. I needed essences, but it didn't feel right to take them from any being anymore. He wouldn't let me anyway, even if he didn't openly admit it for he wanted me to know that his feelings towards me would never interfere with my freedom. In his mind and his heart (because he had one after all) I was his.

"Uhm, Thresh… There's something I have to talk to you about…"

"Yes, Vixen, dear?"

"Uhm… You see… I need essences… And you know what I do to take them, so…"

"So…?"

"I was hoping you could… help me with that…"

Silence.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I could go and find another one an-"

"You're mine, you know that, Vixen?"

"Yes…"

"Well, then I will make sure to attend to your needs."

And boy, he did. At first he wasn't sure as to how to proceed. He liked to play rough and he wanted me to feel comfortable with that. Even when I assured him I didn't mind, he made me think of a safe word I could use whenever I felt it was too much for me to handle. When I asked him what was the difference between _strawberries_ and a simple _stop,_ he told me that if he got too carried away there was a chance of him not stopping but getting more eager if I showed resistance, so we needed a word that would shut down everything and strawberries was.

We started slowly. Kisses, caresses, whispers… Suddenly, spectral chains appeared out of the bed posts and I was tied. He told me he would be nice… If I behaved.

The thing about being the predator is that you get a thrill whenever you hunt your prey. You get excited with every second you wait and every second you can play with your victim. I was a hunter but I had been trapped. For the first time in my life, I was the mouse and not the cat. And I loved it.

Thresh was an experimented torturer and that night he showed me that torture doesn't always mean physical pain and it doesn't always mean you're going to hate it. In fact, after an hour of him touching me and caressing me without getting any close to my nether region, I was at my limit. Sweat covered my body and all I could think of doing to relieve myself a bit was moving one of my tails to slowly touch…

"**Stop that tail of yours right there.** What are you trying to do, Vixen?"

Yeah, I should had known better.

"Please…" I begged. "Please… Master…"

And that was it. He lost it. "That's my good girl…"

What happened after that was a blur. He started kissing me passionately, touching me everywhere he could, spanking me, leaving marks and wet traces with his tongue. Sometimes he would pinch or bite too hard, but it felt as good as cold water to a fever. Pain met pleasure.

He had a good number of toys in his collection, from floggers to different metal eggs and chains. I experienced the pain and the marks of his flogger while he pleasured me touching my core with his other hand.

I had 3 orgasms before he even went inside me. I felt as if I had charmed myself or as if I were under the effects of a love potion. My mind was foggy and my eyes weren't focused. Whenever he touched me, he sent chills to my entire body, from ears to toes to tails. Speaking of tails, he seemed enthralled to feel their softness caressing his skin. It seemed that he enjoyed gentleness, even when he would never say it out loud.

Our love making session lasted about three hours. After that, both of us were exhausted. I had finally taken some essence from him, carefully not to take too much for I could hurt him or even kill him again. My body was sore. Both of us shivered slightly. I was still cuffed when he caressed my face and was about to speak when I interrupted him.

"I'm yours, Master. I don't care about the future, or what will happen to us as I age. My soul is yours and yours to take, be it now or later. I love you, Thresh, and I'll always will…"

"I love you too, Vixen."


End file.
